


Dreams

by Lendriaya



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Heavy topics, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lendriaya/pseuds/Lendriaya
Summary: Hello there!I wanted to let you guys know that this story will deal with heavy/sensitive topics, and some graphic stuff so... Keep that in mind!
Relationships: Dan Smith (Bastille)/Original Male Character(s), Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Kudos: 5





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I wanted to let you guys know that this story will deal with heavy/sensitive topics, and some graphic stuff so... Keep that in mind!

The autumn breeze was comforting and gentle against Dan's face. The multicolor leaves of the trees, slowly falling onto the ground, gave the streets of Lincolnshire an even more vibrant look. Traveling here was exhausting, but it was worthed. Waiting in the parking lot of the movie theater, two tickets on hand, he was only waiting for the other person to arrive.

\- "Dan! - A familiar voice call from behind

Turning around, Dan raised a hand and gave Kyle a smile as a greeting. The other man face was a mixture of happiness and misery. Jacket on hand, wearing some random black pants and... A t-shirt that caught Dan's attention.

\- I see that you are even more exciting than i am - Dan let out a small chuckle. The t-shirt had a familiar image of a landscape along with the legend " _Twin peaks. Population: 51.201_ "

\- Well, you trick me into doing this trip. I gave you a hand and you grabbed my entire arm. So, i figured that it would be wise to just... embrace the pain. - Kyle sounded completely resigneted

\- Come on mate, it's going to be fun! Besides, you didn't see to be bother by the idea of... - Before he could finish his sentence, Kyle cut him off

\- I thought that your idea would be something along the lines of "Oh, we are just going to watch an episode or two in my flat. Maybe we could drink a couple of beers, while discussing arrangements for the next album." But instead, you make me do a two and half hour trip to watch a fucking marathon of the ENTIRE first season. - Dan could see that Kyle was trying his hardest to keep the mood positive. Mixing all of his complaints with a gentle and sincere smile.

Admitting it, Dan didn't know what had possessed him to make this trip. He just needed it to get out of London for a few days. Absorb the atmosphere of the countryside. He knew that he should be resting after the long "Bad blood tour", but even after traveling around Australia, Europe, and the US, he and the guys had very little time to do any tourism at all. That definitely left him with the craving desire of explore new places, even if it was just another city of his own country. And to be honest, the Twin Peaks marathon... It was just a shallow excuse that he find to travel here.

\- Hey, I know that you are making a big effort coming here. I just didn't want to do this alone, and i suppose i kinda dragged you here without any kind of consideration. So, if you really don't wanna be here... - Dan said with a defeated look in his face.

\- Now now, don't give me the puppy eyes. I said that i will come here, and i don't break my promises. Besides, you know that i always like spending time with you - Kyle put a reasurring hand on Dan's shoulder and, with that simple gesture, all of his worries faded away.

That was the thing with Kyle. He was one of the only persons that make Dan feel...

\- So, are we doing this or what? - Kyle grabbed Dan by the elbow

\- Sorry, i was having a moment - Dan cleared his throat - Yeah, let's fucking do this!

* * *

With all the excitement he had, the idea of "falling sleep while watching Twin peaks with Kyle" didn't sound like something he could do. So, clearly he must have pass out in the middle of the marathon, or something like that. However, that didn't explain why Kyle wasn't there anymore... Nor why there wasn't absolutely no one in the screening room. Grabbing all his things, Dan prepare himself to make a quick exit.

Did Kyle left without him? That didn't seem like something he would do. Besides, he was clearly happy after buying a few drinks. And when Dan told him that he could ask for any favor in compensation, Kyle knew exactly what he wanted.

_\- You will only wear tank tops in our next tour - Kyle said with a playful grin covering his entire face._

_\- What!? That's not even fair dude! - "also, do i even own a fucking tank top?"_

_\- You said "any favor". Besides, think how the fans will react!_

_\- Oh, bloody hell. Don't make me think about that. But, wait... What do you even gain with this?_

_\- Absolutely nothing mate - Kyle said cheerfully - Just giving the fans what they want!_

It was already night time when Dan made his way out of the screening room. The streets had loose their vibrant colors, while the tall buildings were hiding the moonlight. He actually didn't remember where he parked his car, but something in his mind was telling him that "walking in this direction" was the right thing to do.

The streets were devoid of people. Not a single soul could be seen in the distance and still... something didn't feel right. Dan could sense that someone was behind him, but every time he turn around to check, the presence just disappeared. This hide and seek game continued for a while until a sudden wave of sickness hit him. Trying to contain an explosive headache, Dan closed his eyes.

When he open them, he found himself standing before an enormous marble bridge. One of its extremes was connected to the city, the other one was out of visual reach, cover by a veil of mist. Under it, there was the vast sea.

Dan saw that his car was on the bridge. An odd parking spot, but he didn't care at all. He just wanted to get in, drive back to London, have a few words with Kyle about ditching friends in movie theatres, and get some rest.

Upon reach his car, Dan realized that he wasn't alone.

On the edge of the bridge, there was a bald man.

Dan couldn't disting much in the darkness, but this man was wearing a black jacket, some jeans, and had a knife in his right hand. He seemed ready to jump.

Knowing that he had to do something, Dan tried to reach out to him.

\- Hey! Mate! Everything alright? - No response

\- Look, i know that i'm a complete stranger, but it's really cold out here and there is probably people at home waiting for you. You need me to take you there? Should be pretty quick with my car - Still, no response. Slowly, Dan tried to approach him.

\- Mate, i don't know what happen, but i promise that things get better. People care about you and... - Dan felt a punch against his stomatch

The wave of sickeness had returned with full strength. He could no longer move. He couldn't speak. He could only watch the scene unfolding in front of him.

The man slowly raised his right arm. He seem to be contemplating the knife with a distant glance. In a quick action, he stab himself in the chest.

Dan tried to run to him, scream, said... Anything. But it was all in vain. With every single draw of breath, his body became more fragile, almost incapable of standing by himself.

Blood was emanating from the man's wound. it was only a matter of time until he bled out, but that didn't happen.

Taking a few steps to the edge of the bridge, the man jumped.

All of Dan's hopes were gone in that instant. He wanted to scream his lungs out, call for help, do anything to help that poor tormented soul... But he just stood there. Incapable of doing anything. Like a spectator of a film.

\- Why didn't you help him? - A twisted voice resonated in his mind.

Dan couldn't answer. Something was choking his throat. Ropes were being wrapped around his body, dragging him down into a bottomless abysm.

\- Help - He manage to said in a small voice.

He was starting to loose touch with himself and the world.

\- Somebody... Help me... - Dan said with his last breath.

Darkness was engulfing him.

He felt a soft autumn breeze against his face. It manage to dissipated the haze of his mind.

And then...

Dan's eyes snapped open and he inmediately got out of the bed. sweat covering his entire body, heart still hamering against his chest. The familiar view of his bedroom gave him sense of relief amist the chaos.

Looking up at the window, still open and bringing the autumn breeze into the room, Dan finally let out a long breath.

\- I'm glad i left you open.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> This is actually my first story ever. I have only written some stuff in spanish related with World of Warcraft, and that was in the old forums of the game and not here. So, i'm sorry if i messed up with the tags, relationships, warnings, language, etc.
> 
> About the story, i have a clear picture of what i want to do. However, describing places, clothing, actions in not my mother language... It has been challenging. So, don't expect updates in a daily/weekly bases. Maybe bi-weekly? I can't promise anything!
> 
> About me: I believe a discover Bastille around 2013. Pompeii was blasting on the radio and i fell in love with the lyrics and the sound of the song. However, i didn't investigate much about them (or any band/musician at the time. I was focus on other things).
> 
> I'm practically a new fan. I think i listened to Doom Days in february, and Bad Blood, Wild World last month. It saved my life honestly. Also, Charlie Barnes is fucking awesome!
> 
> Anyway, feedback would always be appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
